


Scott, no.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Deaton llama a Stiles en mitad de la noche.Scott ha tirado polvos sobre Derek sin querer.





	Scott, no.

El móvil suena y Stiles abre los ojos intentando ubicarse, ya que estaba estudiando para un examen cuando ha caído rendido en su escritorio. El motivo de su despertar es una llamada perdida de Deaton, y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño pensando en qué ha pasado.

—Deaton, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta un poco confundido, Stiles escucha a Deaton suspirar y sé que algo ha pasado. Solo lo llaman cuando algo ha pasado o Scott ha metido la pata.

—Ven a la veterinaria cuanto antes, Scott ha hecho algo, y te necesitamos. —Dice Deaton antes de colgar. Stiles se viste rápidamente y da gracias a que su padre tenga turno de noche, porque no sabría cómo explicarle que tiene que irse a las dos de la mañana a una veterinaria porque Scott es un hombre lobo demasiado torpe.

Stiles conduce hacia la clínica, donde a parte de la moto de Scott, también está el Camaro de Derek. El ceño de Stiles se vuelve a fruncir, y entra justo cuando un gran alpha moreno y gruñón salta hacia él, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del humano.

—Stiles, veo que ya estás aquí. —Dice Deaton leyendo un libro de aspecto antiguo mientras su mejor amigo está viéndose como un cachorro totalmente apaleado y arrepentido.  
—¿Qué demonios le pasa a Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, intentando separar al gran alpha de su piel sensible del cuello, pero este solo gruñe y se aferra con fuerza a la cintura del humano, pegándolo a él y notando una enorme, enorme erección. 

—Scott ha estado jugando con mis botes de polvos y sustancias, y le ha tirado a Derek encima uno que le ha dejado un poco… Excitado, pero solo te nombra a ti y por eso te hemos llamado. —Explica Deaton sin dejar de leer, Stiles abre los ojos con sorpresa y observa como Derek ahora, además de oler su cuello, está dejando pequeñas lamidas y luego oliendo de forma orgullosa como sus aromas se mezclan.

—Oh, dios mío, ¿y qué demonios hago con este alpha salido y gruñón? —Pregunta Stiles sin dejar de mirar lo bien que se ve Derek así de mimoso y caliente.

—No lo sé, bro. —Responde Scott encogiéndose de hombros. Stiles piensa que Scott debería dar gracias por ser su mejor amigo, porque a veces duda de su inteligencia.

—Llévalo al loft y cuando encuentre una solución, te llamo. —Dice Deaton mirando a Stiles por fin, y ve que el muy cabrón está intentando no reírse del humano.

¡Un maldito alpha va a intentar violar su trasero!

¡Y cómo lo piensa disfrutar!

—Os odio, a todos. —Dice Stiles antes de comenzar a caminar con un alpha pegado a su espalda, literalmente, ya que no está soltando su cintura hasta que llegan al Jeep, haciendo que suba con un poco de dificultad, pues no parece dispuesto a soltarse, y conduce mientras Derek acaricia todo su cuerpo con un descaro que, internamente, vuelve loco al humano. —Venga sourwolf, hemos llegado. —Dice Stiles al bajarse del Jeep, a los segundos lo tiene a su lado y lo sube sobre su hombro con rapidez, sube hasta su loft y lo tira sobre su cama.

Por lo menos ha esperado hasta llegar aquí.

Derek se quita la ropa, aunque el término arrancar es más concreto, y destroza la de Stiles con la misma sutileza. Se coloca sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, y comienza a besar su cuello mientras parece que ronronea, aunque eso es de felinos, ¿no?

Cuando el sol ya está asomando por el horizonte, Stiles abre los ojos, lo último que recuerda es un orgasmo desgarrador que lo ha enviado a la inconsciencia. Derek sale de su interior y se tumba al lado del humano, abrazando su cintura y deja un beso en su frente, Stiles vuelve a abrir los ojos con dificultad y observa como el lobo ya parece él mismo.

—Soy un idiota. —Murmura Derek sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, y su corazón para de golpe al escucharlo, ¿ha dicho eso porque no quería acostarse con él? ¿Ha sido el peor sexo de su vida? —¿Cómo no he visto antes lo enamorado que estoy de ti?


End file.
